Shino is NOT Gay
by Baby Cougar
Summary: fake yaoi...one sided kibaxshino, shinoxhinata, lemon, kiba and shino are in the middle of a passionate moment and get caught. series of oneshots. Kiba never learns, does he?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto and I don't like Yaoi. I just saw so many KibaxShino fics I had to do this.**

Kiba and Shino sat on the small couch in Kiba's bedroom. Or rather, Kiba was straddling the usually stoic bug-nin with his hands on the tall collar, kissing him with a heated passion. And Shino was kissing back, licking Kiba's face. Kiba moved to Shino's neck and Shino growled, then whined as Kiba stopped.

Kiba nodded towards the bed, then jumped off in a backwards somersault into the middle of the bed. Shino yipped happily and bounded after him, landing on top of him. Shino licked Kiba's face again and smiled, revealing four tiny sharp teeth. He'd nipped Kiba's nose. This was too much for Kiba, he started to unclasp the buttons on the Aburame's jacket, then threw it off the side of the bed. It wasn't long before both boys were undressed. Kiba always had a thing for "doggy style." He was on his hands and knees while Shino pounded into his backside.

He finally yelled, "HARDER SHINO, OH OH OH AWOOOOOOO!!" before both succumbed in a howl of passion and ecstasy.

Neither one heard a boy say "What the hell?!" outside Kiba's window.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Shino and Hinata walked together to Kiba's house to collect him for the mission that the Hokage had assigned for them. As they neared the Dog-boy's house, grunts could be heard from the ninja's bedroom.

"Hinata, check it out, " Shino said, throwing a cautious glance at the open window.

She nodded and whispered, "Byakugan."

What happened next shocked Shino. Hinata's face turned as red a tomato.

"Sh-Shino…oh Kami…" Then she fainted on the spot.

Suddenly the grunts got louder. Shino heard "HARDER SHINO, OH OH OH" come from Kiba's room. He jumped to the tree outside Kiba's window. Just in time to hear two boys howl.

Shino stood, dumbstruck. "What. The. HELL!?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kiba smiled and rolled over, engaging in a tight lip lock with "Shino". He felt something tickle his chest. He looked down. A single kikaichu bug walked across his left nipple. He brushed it off. Then a thought struck him. He looked around his bed. It was nearly black with kikaichu beetles.

"Shit."

"PARASITIC INSECTS: TYPHOON"

"Double shit."

"Shino" popped out of existence, to be replaced by a rather haggard-looking Akamaru.

"ARF!!"

Too late did they notice the real Aburame Shino standing in front of the bed. Seething. That was the last thing either of the dog nin saw for a few weeks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Shino returned outside to find Hinata already awake, still blushing heavily. He helped her up and kissed her on the lips. They walked away hand in hand to complete the assigned mission. One thing was for sure. Aburame Shino was NOT gay.

**So what'd you think? You gotta review, I would just die if you didn't. Oh, and I've got fresh baked cookies here. Please? I really wanna know what people think of my KibaxShino revenge story. I like ShinoxHinata better.**


	2. Kiba Does It Again

**I have decided to make this a series of oneshots. This idea just came to me and I thought I would type it out and put it up. Inspiration goes out to Shinigami29 and her story Why Love is Chaos. I do not own Naruto.**

Kiba Tries It Again.

Team 8 were at the training grounds, waiting for Kurenai-sensei to show up. It had been a couple months since the "incident" between Shino and Kiba. It was sort of a taboo subject, and no one ever dared to mention it, and Kurenai didn't even know.

Shino was sitting up against the tree with Hinata resting on his shoulder. He was glaring at Kiba. Kiba had once again asked if he could kiss Shino. Shino had once again glared at him and said no. Hinata giggled, she thought it was kind of funny, in a weird way.

Finally, Kiba went away for a while. Shino relaxed and rested his head on Hinata's. They laid there awhile, just relaxing in the morning sun.

Out of nowhere, Kiba suddenly appeared right on front of Shino. He dove forward and brought himself into a lip lock with the bug boy. Hinata jumped away, knowing that something bad would happen. As she watched, something happened that she did _not_ expect. Shino put his hands on Kiba's head and kept him in the kiss. Shino looked like he was enjoying himself. Hinata was worried. What if her boyfriend was gay? Then, Kiba did something unexpected. Instead of furthering the kiss as he planned, he started to struggle, and whimper. He was getting frantic, and was starting to freak out.

"Sh-Shino?" Hinata questioned.

Shino's expression became even happier. Hinata watched the horror on Kiba's face. Then she saw the single Kikaichu crawl out of his nose. Kiba was coughing now. Shino let go. Kiba jumped off of him, and started to gag. Large masses of Destruction beetles were coming out of his nose and coming out of his mouth. He was coughing, and even more came out. Akamaru ran over to Kiba and whimpered. Shino sent some of the bugs to chase him, and he yelped and ran.

When Kiba had choked out most of the beetle, Shino got up and walked over to him.

"Kiss me again, mutt, and I'll do much worse than that."

He then grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt and lifted him over his head.

"Understand?"

"Y-yes." Kiba managed to cough out, burping up more insects.

Hinata just watched. She was proud of Shino for sticking up for himself, but kind of grossed out that he kissed Kiba.

Just at that moment, Kurenai walked onto the scene. Shino sensed her presence and dropped Kiba, who crumpled on the ground. He called his insects to return. Akamaru shot to his owner and shivered.

"Good morning, Sensei." Shino said emotionlessly.

"G-good morning, s-sensei," said Hinata worriedly.

"G-g-g…" Kiba vomited.

Kurenai looked at her three students, and decided she really didn't want to know.

She said "Good morning. Take the day off today, you guys seem to need a break, and I apparently need to clear my head."

There was a chorused, "Hai."

Everybody left, leaving Kiba twitching in a puddle of his own vomit and some dead kikaichu.

You got it folks, Shino Aburame is not gay. If only Kiba could see that.

**I had to. I don't know when I'll get my next idea, but I'm sure that by the end of this there will be one less Inuzuka in the world lol.**


	3. Orioke Hinata no Jutsu

Orioke Hinata no Jutsu

Kiba never was known for giving up. He wanted Shino, whether Shino was straight or not. Kiba is gay. Anyway, Kiba is getting smarter, or so we thought. What has our sweet dog-nin thought of this time. Let's find out!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kiba arrived early for training today, even earlier than Shino. He was excited; it would work this time. Akamaru stayed silent, since he didn't like being Kiba's test subject like the first time. Kiba formed some hand signs and then…

"ORIOKE HINATA NO JUTSU!" Thank you Naruto…

Kiba turned himself into Hinata. He used the Man Beast Clone with Akamaru so Shino wouldn't suspect. Akamaru had done this enough times that he could even maintain simple speech. "Hinata" pulled a Akamru plusie out of her pocket and handed it to "Kiba." "Kiba" went to a tree to play with the plushi Akamru. "Hinata" waited for Shino to arrive. Finally he did. Kiba knew that the real Hinata was going to be late for some reason or another, but Shino didn't know it. Score!

"Hinata" walked up to Shino and put "her" arms around his waist in a bear hug. 

"Hey, Shino-kun!" She cood in his ear.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." He responded.

Kiba internally smiled. Shino didn't seem to suspect. He batted his lavender eyes at Shino.

"You know, Shino-kun, n-nobody's here yet.."

"Oh? And what do you want to do about that, _Hinata_?"

Kiba didn't pick up the change in his voice when he said "Hinata." He even pulled off a little stutter.

Shino's POV

Hinata was acting strange. She never arrived earlier than me. And Kiba most definitely never arrived earlier than me. I glanced at the dog out of the corner of my eye. Something was off. His usual animalistic movements were more doglike than usual.

"Hey, Shino-kun!"

Well. That didn't sound like Hinata. Yes, it was her voice, but something was wrong.

"Hello, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled at him. Her face was still as pale as alabaster. By now her cheeks should be pink. And she never bats her eyes at me.

"You know, Shino-kun, n-nobody's here yet…"

Hinata was suggesting something? That's not like her at all. This wasn't Hinata. He might as well play along. He had to admit Kiba was getting better.

"Oh? And what do you want to do about that, _Hinata?_" I emphasized her name to throw a hint across. No doubt Kiba missed it. How stupid does this dog think I am?"

Kiba's POV

Shino was seemingly unaware. Perfect. This was easier than I thought it would be. Too bad I had to be a girl to get any affection from him. Dammit why couldn't he be gay too? I know he'll like it.

I nuzzled into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I heard him snicker. I'm good. I felt something pinch my butt.

"Shino!" I accused.

"What?" He said innocently. His mouth was turned up in a smirk. I felt another pinch, then my skin started to itch. I scratched it, and felt a lump there. He just looked at me.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" He said so innocently.

"Nothin." I snuggled deeper in his chest. The itching got worce, and the pinching got more numerous. My face started to itch. I brought a hand up to scrath my nose, but crossed my eyes as I saw a black thing crawl across my nose. I lept away from him.

"DAMNIT SHINO!"

I lost my Hinata voice and my full tenor came out. The kikai infiltrated my clothes and had been biting me. I scratched and scratched. I glared at Shino.

"Every dog has it's fleas." That was his only reply. Uh oh…Hinata should be back soon.

Shino looked up over my shoulder and saw something. As I was about to turn, he lifted my up by the collar and threw me in the air. He swung around and landed a roundhouse kick to my gut that sent me flying across the field to where Akamaru sat playing with the plushie.

My dog looked up and saw me hurtling towards him.

"Kiba-sama? Uh oh. OOOOF!" We collided. My henge disappeared with a puff of smoke. Unfourtunatlety, the bugs did not.

Kurenai's POV

Hinata and I were walking together towards the training grounds. We heard sounds, and Kiba cursing. We came in sight, and I saw Hinata fly by our heads, and I glanced at Shino. He was just coming out of a full roundhouse kick.

"K-Kiba-kun will never learn, will he?"

"No, Hinata. I don't think he will."


End file.
